


A žili spolu šťastně...

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, But he's happy now, Collars, Integrated Obi-Wan Kenobi, Integration AU, Kinktober - day 24, Kinktober - day 25, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Empire, Massage, Sub Obi-Wan, against a door, co dub-con because of stockholming, he's still figuring it out
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Poté, co si Obi-Wan prošel integračním programem, aby se z něj stal pořádný mandalořan, žije si teď jako učitel pro všechny s talentem pro Sílu, a jako manžel mand'alora Fetta. Sice si musel projít programem, co by ho naučil, jak být šťastný mandalořan, ale teď jím jen. Mandalořanem. A šťastný.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 
  * Inspired by [Integration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920878) by [Millberry_5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5). 



> Kinktober prompts: massage – omorashi – collaring – food play
> 
> :použité prompts jsou massage & collar  
> :když jsem tuhle sérii začala vymýšlet, 90% povídek bylo jangobi nebo tomarry, což se mi zdálo trochu moc, tak jsem začala vymýšlet jiné páry. Vymýšlela jsem tak dobře, že mi tu zůstalo jedno (1) tomarry a nula (0) jangobi. To nebylo v plánu. Takže jsem přepisovala zas a konečně! jangobi. Ale trvalo to…  
> :že moje první jangobi bude intergation AU, to mi nikdy nenapadlo…  
> :pro ty, co neznají příběh INTEGRATION, krátké shrnutí: Ve Star Wars AU, kde existuje Mandalorian Empire jako velký nepřítel Republiky, se mand’alorovi Jangu Fettovi podaří unést jedi mistra Obi-Wana Kenobiho. Místo popravy atd, bo nepřítel, se Jango rozhodne ho poslat do integračního programu, kde mandalořané převychovávají cizince na dobré mandalořeny. Stockholmsystémování na mandalořany s plnou podporou vlády. Obi samo nechce, takže se ochotně zaplete do pokusu o převrat, který mimo jiné vede i Satine Kryze. Do toho taky začne s učením dětí se Sílou, protože na to Mandalořani nemají ani lidi ani zkušenosti. Když plánování převratu začne být trochu moc extremistické aka vyvraždíme všechny děti, které jsou příbuzné s momentálním vedením, Obi-Wan všechno napráská Jangovi, který se ho po dobu stále probíhajícího integrování nenápadně snaží sbalit. Jango zastaví převrat a jako “trest“ přestěhuje Obi-Wana k sobě do pokojů, aby ho měl víc pod dohledem. Obi-Wan se dál integruje, dál učí děti, a Jangovi lidi z vedení impéria ho pomalu zaučují do provozu onoho impéria. Celou dobu se ho Jango snaží sbalit za pomocí flirtování, nucené blízkosti, pokusu ho donutit žárlit. Nakonec se dají do kupy jen proto, že prepubertální studentík Obi-Wanův svému učiteli prakticky vyhláskuje, že s ním chce Jango chodit, jako líbání a vztah. Dají se dohromady a mají happyend! Nebo aspoň tak happyend, jak můžete považovat vztah velice majetnického/kontrolujícího mand’alora a jeho manžela se stockholmským syndromem na něj i jeho kulturu.  
> :a teď moje story! Od originálu se liší tím, že po vyzrazení rebelie je Obi-Wan potrestán jinak. Jak jinak bude zmíněno v příběhu. Ale jinak se to časově odehrává po Integration, takže Jango a Obi jsou dávno manželé a Obi-Wan stále učí děti a dospělé, jak se používá Síla  
> :mando’a slovníček na konci
> 
> :P.S. já vím, že jsem pozdě. Jako že hodně pozdě. Ale svádím to na přechod z denních na noční, ztrátu mé už tak chabé schopnosti sledovat čas, a svou teď už přirozenou vlastnost odkládat vše na neurčito. Sorry…

Obi-Wan se neobtěžoval ani sundáváním bot. Od dveří pokoje si to rovnou zamířil k posteli a obličejem na ni padl. Že je Jango v místnosti, to vzal nějak na okrajově na vědomí, ale jinak ho ignoroval. Na nějaké – pořádné vítání je příliš vyčerpaný, fyzicky i mentálně.

Jindy by se Jango urazil, že si ho jeho manžel nevšímá. Je mand’alor a Obi-Wanonův riduur, má být středem jeho pozornosti. Ovšem dnes ví, proč je ignorován ve prospěch postele, a plně Obi-Wana chápe. To mu ovšem nebrání, aby si z něj nedělal srandu.

„Hádám, že setkání se všemi tvými studenty a jejich rodiči proběhlo ke všeobecné spokojenosti?“ prohodí Jango od stolu, i když jeho pozornost už rozhodně není zaměřená na byrokracii.

Obi-Wanovou odpovědí jsou slova zamumlaná do matrace, ve které má zabořený obličej.

Jango ví, že s pomocí Síly může Obi-Wan vydržet bez přívodu kyslíku překvapivě dlouho, ale snažit se zadusit sebe sama jen kvůli tomu, že musel strávit celé odpoledne v zahradách, obklopený tucty svých studentů a ještě větším počtem jejich příbuzných? Dle Janga je to poněkud přehnaná reakce. On taky nepáchá pokus o sebevraždu jen kvůli tomu, že musí komunikovat se svými lidmi. Pokus o vraždu možná, ale to je něco jiného.

S pobaveným úsměvem se mand’alor zvedne od stolu a neslyšně přejde k posteli a svému manželovi. Obi-Wan ho nadále ignoruje, i když musí cítit zhoupnutí matrace, když Jango vlezl na postel vedle něj. Jango jen pozoruje svého riduur, jednu ruku položenou mezi jeho lopatkami.

Obi-Wan v mandalorském oblečení pro něj vždycky bude nádherný pohled. Mnohem lepší než ty jeho róby před tím.

Obi-Wan kdykoliv je pro něj nádherný pohled, ale v mandalorském oblečení? V oblečení jejich lidu? Nebo v Jangově oblečení? Překrásný.

Obi-Wan bez oblečení? K neodolání.

Obi-Wan bez oblečení a pouze se svým obojkem? Jango doslova cítí, jak jeho tělo reaguje jen na tu představu.

Možná by ji měl zrealizovat. Ale později. Večer musí oba strávit na společné večeři s jeho radou a ministry, na nějakou – pořádnou zábavu bohužel nemají čas.

Jango sjede rukou vzhůru až k límci haleny, špičkami prstů zajede pod kovový, kůží podestlaný obojek na Obi-Wanově krku. Není z beskaru, jejich kov tlumí Sílu a Jango nechce svého riduur nijak omezovat. Chce ho takového, jaký je, i se Silou a vším. I když tu byl čas, kdy Obi-Wan musel nosit Sílu tlumící obojek. Ale to bylo kdysi. Kdysi, když se stále ještě integroval, poté, co Jangovi vyzradil rebelii, jíž byl součástí.

Rebelie vůči mand’alorovi, vůči mandalořanům vyžadovala trest. Hlavní organizátoři byli popraveni.

Obi-Wan byl zavřen do izolace. Nevelká šedě polstrovaná místnost jen s postelí, záchodem a umyvadlem. Vše světle šedé a matné. I Obi-Wanovo oblečení. Žádný zvuk, ani pach zvenčí. Žádný kontakt s nikým a ničím. Světlo stále stejné mírné intenzity. Žádná Síla, o což se postarala jednak místnost, jednak těžký obojek na Obi-Wanově krku. Jídlo dostával nepravidelně, ať už vzato časově či v pořadí a složení jídel v rámci snídaně, oběda a večeře. Navíc se jídlo objevovalo, jen když spal. Stejně tak mytí a čisté oblečení. Obi-Wan byl nejdříve uspán za pomocí plynu puštěného do cely, než dovnitř mohli lidi, co ho umyli a převlékli, co odešli dlouho před tím, než se probudil. Izolace, která trvala týdny.

Když ho z tama Jango pustil, Obi-Wan se doslova sesypal.

Po takové době vidět jasné světlo a barvy? Jeho oči slzely a bolely. Každý hlasitější zvuk ho skoro ohlušil.

Po takové době vidět jinou bytost, slyšet a cítit je, dotknout se jich… Jango si rozhodně užíval, jak přítulný a na jeho osobě skoro závislý Obi-Wan byl. Pravda, veškerý smyslová deprivace, kterou trpěl, by ho donutila se tisknout ke komukoliv, ale Jango si dal záležet, aby jen on byl k mání. Obi-Wan byl a je jen jeho. To, jak se ho Obi-Wan držel, fyzicky i blízkostí, příliš vyděšený zůstat sám, to je posílilo.

Jango si byl jistý, že z jeho strany se žádné rebelie bát nemusí, leda by se z něj stal demagolka, ale v tom případě by si Jango zasloužil, co by dostal.

Byl tu samozřejmě ještě problém Síly. I když Obi-Wana propustili z izolace, pořád měl obojek, který ho kompletně odřízl od Síly. Z obav o jeho mentální zdraví, které už tak těžce neslo izolaci i její ukončení, nechtěli, aby Obi-Wan ve vteřině přešel z nula Síly na všechna Síla. Museli postupovat opatrně, pomalu snižovat omezení, která mu dali. A tak týden po týdnu měnili obojky z totálně tlumící Sílu na částečně tlumící Sílu.

Když se konečně dostali do fáze, kdy by Obi-Wanovi dali plný přístup k Síle, byl jejich jetii nejen plně vzpamatován z nucené izolace, ale i plně integrován. A taky byl zvyklý na váhu obojku na svém krku a po jeho sundání byl více než nervózní a nejistý. Tak mu Jango sehnal nový obojek s nulovým efektem na Sílu a Obi-Wanovy schopnosti. Nemůže tvrdit, že by nedělal i pro sebe. Vyosce oceňuje pohled na takto vyzdobeného Obi-Wana. Kdyby se nebál, co by mu za to Obi-Wan udělal, navrhnul by mu i visačku k obojku, aby každý věděl, komu Obi-Wan patří. Ne, že by byla šance, že by někdo zapomněl, kdo je Obi-Wanův riduur. Jango je – velice majetnický.

„Jestli je tohle pokus o masáž, tak chci vrátit peníze,“ prohodí Obi-Wan, hlavu konečně otočenou, výraz tváře pečlivě neutrální, i když se dělá srandu ze svého manžela.

Jango si ani neuvědomil, že ho jednou rukou hladí po zádech.

„Já myslel, že to ty jsi ten, kdo z nás dvou dělá masáž,“ řekne mu Jango.

„Těžko můžu masírovat svoje vlastní záda.“ Tentokrát se Obi-Wan ani nepokouší předstírat klid a mír a rovnou protočí oči.

„Pokud chceš masáž, ner’riduur, stačí jen říct,“ skoro zavrní Jango, než se pohne. Místo sezení vedle Obi-Wana teď obkročmo sedí na vrchu jeho stehen, nohy složené po stranách, obě ruce zapřené o jeho lopatky.

„Oh,“ je Obi-Wanova jediná reakce.

Jango se ani nediví, že je překvapený. Zatímco Obi-Wan jemu často masíruje záda a ramena, on mu tuto laskavost nikdy neoplatil. Popravdě ani teď Jangovou motivací není úleva pro Obi-Wanova záda, ale jeho vlastní touha si pohrát se svým manželem.

K čemuž by se mu víc hodilo, kdyby na sobě měl Obi-Wan méně oblečení, ale teď už se mu nechce zvedat. Hlavně proto, že když se nakloní vpřed, jeho klín se tak nádherně tiskne k Obi-Wanovu zadku.

A jeho riduur si toho taky všimnul, vzhledem k tomu, jak se v něm zadrhl dech.

Jango se jen spokojeně ušklíbne, ale nic neříká. Tohle rozhodně bude zábava. I se vším tím oblečením stále na sobě.

Pomalu začne přejíždět dlaněmi po celé délce Obi-Wanových zad. Zprvu zlehka, ale postupně zesiluje tlak, až sebou spolu s pohybem tahá i svrchní halenu. Každý jeho pohyb vzhůru po zádech znamená, že se jeho klín o něco pevněji přitiskne k Obi-Wanově zadku. Opakovaný pohyb, který naznačuje a připomíná jinou jejich činnost, kterou provozují v podobné poloze. A s mnohem menším množstvím oblečení.

A vzhledem k Obi-Wanovým rudnoucím tvářím a roztřesenému dechu Jango není jediný, kdo tady tu spojitost vidí. A cítí.

Jango si nemůže pomoci. Na moment zastaví svou masáž, spíš hlazení zad, aby si mohl poposednout o chlup blíž k Obi-Wanovu zadku.

Ovšem než může pokračovat s čímkoliv, jeho komunikátor začne zvonit.

Dva na posteli vydají prakticky identické zklamané zavrčení. _Teď_ je někdo ruší?!

Velice pomalu a neochotně se Jango zvedne z Obi-Wana i postele a přejde ke stolu. Jeho riduur má opět obličej zabořený v matraci.

„Je to aspoň důležité?“ mrčí Obi-Wan nespokojeně.

„Akkus nám připomíná tu dnešní večeři,“ protočí Jango oči, než se podívá na hodiny. „Brzy budeme muset vyrazit.“

„A to musíme?“ stěžuje si Obi-Wan, ale i přes svou neochotu se pomalu vydrápe z postele a do koupelny.

„Bohužel,“ pokrčí Jango rameny, pohled upřený na Obi-Wana, co si cestou svléká haleny. Sice teď musí jít na večeři, ale po večeři má se svým riduur velké plány.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompts: against a wall – biting – bondage – age play
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou against a wall & biting  
> :i když jsem místo stěny použila dveře, ale za to může Jango, bo je netrpělivý až hrůza

Večeře byla nekonečná. Aspoň Jangovi to tak přišlo. Všechno, co chtěl, bylo vzít Obi-Wana, odtáhnout ho do jejich ložnice a pokračovat, co načali. Popravdě, kdyby nechtěl mít pohled na Obi-Wanovo tělo jen pro sebe, vystačil by si s první prázdnou místností, ale některé věci jsou jen pro jeho oči. Nahý Obi-Wan k nim rozhodně patří.

Ovšem na tento pohled musí čekat. Nebylo by vhodné, aby mand’alor a jeho riduur odešli z politické večeře před jejím koncem. Aspoň pokud nechce urazit všechny okolo. Na jednu stranu by to Jango i ochotně udělal, ale ze své pozice mand’alora má povinnosti vůči svým lidem. Předstírat ochotu se socializovat k nim patří. Navíc by takový útěk nestál za ty bolesti hlavy, co by mu způsobili Obi-Wan a Akkus kvůli neplnění povinností.

Ne, lepší je tady zůstat a trpět.

I když dle pobavených pohledů Threla a Effao na něm minimálně tihle dva poznají, co se mu honí hlavou. No, i když. Vzhledem k tomu, že má potíže odtrhnout pohled od svého riduur, který rudne pokaždé, když jeho pohled zachytí, není asi zas tak těžké si vydedukovat, co by teď jejich ctěný mand’alor rád dělal.

\- - o - -

Půlnoc. Jango si nepamatuje, kdy naposledy měl takovou radost z půlnoci.

Ale je půlnoc a to znamená oficiální konec večeře. Samozřejmě lidé můžou i tak pokračovat v oslavách a debatách, nikdo nikoho nevyhazuje. Ale Jango už se rozhodně nemíní zdržovat.

Nezastaví ho ani fakt, že je Obi-Wan uprostřed rozhovoru se Suki, která se tvářila až moc pobaveně, aby její náhlá touha mluvit s Obi-Wanem byla cokoliv jiného, než pokus o provokaci. Jango se tudíž odmítl cítit provinile pro své nevhodné chování, když prakticky chytl Obi-Wana uprostřed věty a začal ho táhnout pryč.

Jeho jetii ho nechal, i když si neodpustil pár připomínek o taktu a sebeovládání.

„Celý večer čekám, až si tě budu moci odvést a užít si tě. Sukiina zdržovací taktika mě nezastaví. Ne teď, když je pro ně společensky akceptovatelné odejít,“ prakticky mu zavrčí Jango do ucha. Jednu paži má omotanou kolem Obi-Wanova pasu, aby ho k sobě mohl tisknout a líp vést pryč.

Obi-Wan okamžitě zrudne a zmlkne, když ho slyší, pohled upřený všude jenom ne na lidi kolem.

Beze slova a ve spěchu pokračují sídlem do jejich ložnice. Z těch pár lidí, co cestou potkali, je nikdo nezdržuje. Asi pud sebezáchovy.

Konečně dorazí do mand’alorova pokoje. Jangovi nikdy nepřišlo, že by jeho ložnice byla takhle daleko. Ve spěchu otevře dveře a zažene Obi-Wana dovnitř, než za sebou zabouchne dveře. A pak bouchne Obi-Wanem o ty dveře.

Měl-li Obi-Wan nějaké připomínky ohledně hrubého chování, nedostal šanci je vyjádřit. Na to byl Jango příliš rychlý v líbání. Obi-Wan se může jen pevně držet Jangovy haleny, zatímco ho jeho riduur líbá, jako by na tom závisel jeho život.

Když se Jango aspoň pro tu chvíli nasytí líbání, přesune svá ústa níž, na Obi-Wanův krk, kde ho líbá, saje, lehce kouše nad jeho obojek.

„Jango,“ zaskučí bývalý jedi. „Bude to vidět,“ napomíná, varuje ohledně umístění cucfleku.

„Výborně,“ ušklíbne se Jango, než pokračuje v činnosti. Jen ať každý vidí a ví, co Obi-Wan v noci dělal. Jen ať každý vidí, s kým Obi-Wan byl, komu patří. S nadšeným, majetnickým výrazem Jango najednou kousne do místa, kde se snažil vysát modřinu.

Zvuk, který Obi-Wan v reakci vydal, by zněl víc jako napomenutí, kdyby nezačal jako hlasitý sten.

„Jango,“ spíš vydechne, než řekne Obi-Wan.

„Můj,“ je mand’alorova odpověď a argument. A na důkaz, že si bude dělat, co chce, kousne Obi-Wana do ohybu mezi krkem a ramenem.

Pak teprve se od svého riduur lehce odtáhne. Ovšem nenechá ho jít k posteli ani kamkoliv jinam v jejich pokoji. Dál ho drží u dveří, jen sobě dává víc prostoru, aby ho mohl začít svlíkat. Haleny a opasek a kalhoty se spodním prádlem, které Obi-Wan pomůže skopnout z nohou. Tedy poté, co si šlapáním po vlastních patách zul boty. Nakonec před Jangem stojí nahý. Úplně nahý a rudnoucí, na sobě ani nit, jen obojek na krku.

„Mesh’la,“ vydechne Jango skoro neslyšně, on sám stále plně oblečený.

Jen pár okamžiků hltá svého riduur očima, než k němu přistoupí blíž. Svým tělem ho přitiskne ke dveřím, než ho začne líbat. Jednou rukou zlehka přejíždí po jeho boku nahoru a dolů, druhou ho pevně drží za zadek, zatímco Obi-Wan omotal své paže kolem jeho ramenou.

Jejich dech se stává nepravidelným, hlavně Obi-Wanovův. Jango na něj často má tenhle efekt, teda aspoň od doby, kdy Obi-Wanovi došlo, jaký přesně má o něj mand’alor zájem. Ale teď, když se líbají, Jangovy ruce na něm, on přitisknutý ke dveřím, bez šance uniknout, pokud nepoužije Sílu, Jangovo oblečení, které se otírá o všechny jeho citlivé části.

Obi-Wan si chtě, nechtě musí přiznat, že má v rámci sexu jisté submisivní tendence, pokud ho tahle nerovnováha sil vzrušuje. On si to už stejně každý myslí kvůli jeho obojku. Ale teď, “uvíznutý“ v Jangově náruči, úplně nahý, zatímco Jango je plně oblečený- Ano, Obi-Wan je slabý v kolenou.

„Sakra,“ skoro prskne Jango, když najednou odtrhne své rty od Obi-Wanových, načež padne čelem na jeho rameno. „Nemám tady gel.“

Na moment to Obi-Wanovi trvá, než mu dojde, o čem je řeč, a proč je to problém, ale pak se jen uchechtne. Má-li jeden Sílu, věci zapomenuté na druhém konci místnosti nejsou problémem. I když přivolávání si tuby s gelem z nočního stolku, aby mohli mít sex u dveří, je rozhodně použití Síly, které by nejvyšší rada Jedi neschvalovala.

Když Obi-Wan vtiskne tubu Jangovi do ruky, ten mu věnuje rozzářený pohled a prudký polibek, než začne otvírat tubu. Zvedne jednu Obi-Wanovu nohu až ke svému pasu, aby ten ji mohl kolem něj omotat, než se k němu plnou přitiskne. S prsty řádně namazanými sáhne pod onu nohu až k Obi-Wanovu zadku a mezi jeho půlky, kde začne zlehka aplikovat nejdřív gel a poté i své prsty.

Obi-Wan se opírá o dveře, hlavu zakloněnou, oči zavřené, paže kolem Janga, zatímco se s pootevřenou pusou snaží o pravidelné nádechy a výdechy.

Jango ho chvíli sleduje, pohled hladový, netrpělivý, zatímco do Obi-Wana pomalu vsune první prst. Jeho riduur je vždycky nádherný, ale takhle? Nejnádhernější ze všech. A jen pro jeho oči.

Obi-Wan vydá dlouhý, vysoký zvuk, spíš tiché zakňučení, když ucítí první prst. Má pocit, jako by byl mnohem větší, než obvykle, ale to asi bude jen jejich polohou. Ovšem stěžovat si nemíní. Ne, nemůže se dočkat, až těch prstů bude víc. Až to nebudou prsty, ale jeho riduur.

Jango je příliš netrpělivý, aby chtěl jít pomalu, ale stejně se k tomu nutí. Jeho riduur si zaslouží jen to nejlepší a do té kategorie rozhodně nepatří zranění způsobená Jangem. Takže pomalu pohybuje prstem dovnitř a ven.

Obi-Wan je stojí, dýchá a čeká na víc.

Druhý prst z Obi-Wana vyloudí sten, stejně tak, když je Jango začne roztahovat, aby Obi-Wana otevřel.

Když přidá třetí prst, Obi-Wan i přes svoje meditační schopnosti a zkušenosti nezvládá udržet svůj dech pod kontrolou. Když ho pak začne Jango líbat a lehce kousat do krku pod obojkem a do ramene, zatímco pohybuje prsty všemi směry, může Obi-Wan jen lapat po dechu a zarývat prsty do Jangovy haleny a zad. Jeho občasné steny, které nedokáže potlačit, zvedají Jangovo nadšení i sebevědomí.

Čtvrtý prst skoro dožene Obi-Wana ke vzlykům, než padne čelem na Jangovo rameno.

„Už je chvíli, ner’kad’au,“ slibuje mu Jango.

Pohyb jeho prstů dovnitř a ven není ani zdaleka tak pomalý a opatrný, jako když s tímhle začal. Ne, jeho prsty vráží do Obi-Wana v rytmu, jaký chce mít později s jinou částí těla, i když ne takovou silou.

Nakonec už ale Jango nevydrží víc čekat.

„To stačí,“ rozhodne mand’alor, zatímco vytahuje prsty.

Obi-Wanův sten mohl být stížností na náhlé prázdno i nadšením z toho, co přijde.

Rozepnout si kalhoty v této poloze, hlavně když oba odmítají přemístit Obi-Wanovu nohu z Jangova pasu, je docela složité, ale nakonec to zvládnou.

Jango pevně chytne Obi-Wana za boky a zvedne ho na dveřích o něco výš. Jeho riduur mu v tom pomůže nejen Silou, ale i druhou nohou omotanou kolem pasu. Pak už je to jen otázkou okamžiku, než Jango najde svůj cíl a špičkou zajede do Obi-Wana.

Oba ze sebe vyrazí dlouhý hlasitý sten, oba potřebují okamžik na vzpamatování, než Jango pokračuje v pohybu.

Trvá to, dle Obi-Wana, až moc dlouho, než je Jango plně uvnitř něj, jeho zadek přitisknutý k jeho klínu, ovšem stojí to za to. S oběma nohama kolem Janga je otevřenější, než když stál s jednou nohou na zemi, ale stejně má pocit, jako by byl k prasknutí plný.

Obi-Wanovo jediné varování je Jangovo přešlápnutí, jak jeho riduur hledá stabilnější postoj, a silnější stisk rukou na bocích.

Pak Jango začne přirážet.

Obi-Wan má krátkou myšlenku o tom, že by chtěl nadávat o náhlosti pohybu, ale za rychle zmizí. Nadávat stejně nemůže, sotva pro krátké prudké přírazy zvládá dýchat.

V místnosti se neozývá nic než jejich přerývavý dech, steny, ty Obi-Wanovy rozhodně častější a hlasitější, a pleskání kůže o kůži z Jangových pohybů.

Obi-Wan nemá šanci vydržet, ne když každý pohyb Janga uvnitř něj znamená náraz do jeho prostaty. Ne, když se Jangova halena otírá o jeho bradavky, přecitlivělé z neustálého tření. Když je jeho penis stisknutý mezi ním a neustále stimulován. Obi-Wan nemá šanci vydržet. S hlasitým výkřikem a pevným stiskem všech končetin kolem Janga vyvrcholí.

Zadýchaný a celý roztřesený mu visí v náruči. Jango ho jen drží a tiskne mu letmé polibky na tvář a krk, zatímco čeká, až se vzpamatuje.

Sotva se Obi-Wanův dech zklidní a on se v Jangově náruči narovná, jeho riduur ho dlouze políbí, než se na něj usměje. A vzápětí ho pleskne dlaní po zadku.

„A teď já,“ oznámí mu Jango, než pevně chytne Obi-Wanovy boky a znovu začne přirážet.

Obi-Wan doslova vřískne, když ucítí první náraz do jeho přecitlivělého těla. Pevně se drží Janga, obličej zabořený do jeho ramene, aby ztlumil svoje zvuky. Pro tentokrát ho Jango nechá, příliš odhodlaný dosáhnout svého orgasmu, aby se zdržoval řečmi o tom, jak chce svého riduur slyšet.

Trvá to skoro dalších pět minut, než konečně vyvrcholí. Obi-Wan skoro brečí přecitlivělostí, která už hraničí s bolestí.

Dlouho se nikdo z nich nehýbe. Obi-Wan omotaný kolem Janga, Jango stojící jen proto, že je skrz Obi-Wana zapřený o dveře. Jinak by ho jeho nohy neunesly.

Až když se jejich dech zklidní, pomůže Jango Obi-Wanovi si stoupnout. Jeho riduur už má husí kůži a že dveří ho určitě musí bolet záda, i když si nestěžuje. Ale Jango to na něm i tak pozná, zná svého riduur. Beze slov zažene Obi-Wana do koupelny, kde ho hned pošle do sprchy. Ta ho zahřeje, uvolní i umyje. A kdo ví. Třeba se tam k němu Jango i přidá.

**Author's Note:**

> MANDO'A aka JAZYK MANDALOŘANŮ  
> Mando’a má velký oficiální i neoficiální slovník a pravidla gramatiky a kulturní/historická pravidla pro svůj jazyk, ale nemá kompletní jazyk. Ne každý je Tolkien, bohužel.  
> Pravidla řeči použitá v tomhle příběhu:  
> -Podobně jako němčina, co má tendence vzít deset slov a slepit je do jednoho ultimate slovo, mandalořani taky lepí svoje slovíčka dohromady. Ale oni mezi těmi slovíčky hážou ’ aby se to poznalo. Ovšem ne každé slovo s tímhle apostrofem je slepenina.  
> -Mando’a neskloňuje a nečasuje. Takže neskloňuju a nečasuju jejich slovíčka, když to čeština vyžaduje. Sorry, ale dneska ne.  
> -Mandalořani jsou hodně na rovnoprávnost (aspoň Haat Mando’ade, jiné frakce jsou víc rasistické atd), ať už pohlaví (které uznávají všechny) nebo rasy (protože každý může být mandalořanem nebo jejich příbuzným, biologičtí rodiče a místo narození s tím nehraje roli). Z těchto důvodů ten jazyk nerozlišuje pohlaví. Není matka a otec, je jen rodič/buir. Není dcera a syn, je jen dítě/ad. Není manžel a manželka, je jen partner/riduur.
> 
> Demagolka = velice hnusná urážka; ten, co páchá nechutné zločiny na dětech; může zahrnovat někoho, kdo jen udělal něco fakt odporného, nemusí v tom hned figurovat dítě (obyčejná vražda se nepočítá, mandalořané se často živí jako lovci lidí, myšleno víc jako válečné zločiny, koncentráky, pokusy na dětech, zločiny proti lidskosti); slovo je odvozené od mandalorského vědce Demagola, který v době dlouho před filmy dělal pokusy na dětech.  
> Jetii = jedi  
> Kad’au = meč, světelný meč  
> Mand’alor = doslova vůdce mandalořanů; ekvivalent prezidenta/monarchy/imperátora  
> Mesh’la = krásný/krásná/krásné; pěkný/pěkná/pěkné  
> Ner = můj, moje (ner'slovo je slepenina jednoduchého překladů =můj slovo)  
> Riduur = manžel/manželka, partner/partnerka, druh/družka (rodově neutrální označení pro toho, s kým chcete strávit zbytek život v pravděpodobně monogamním vztahu)


End file.
